


Just You, Me, Your Best Friend and Mine

by writingisbliss



Category: Jak and Daxter, Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Crack Pairing, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingisbliss/pseuds/writingisbliss
Summary: This was just an idea in the back of my head. I wanted to do a crack pairing. I know Ratchet and Jak have canon romances. I truly do but the way their personalities would play off each other appeal to me.Also the fic is cut into disjointed scenes. None of it graphic. The basic idea is that Jak and Ratchet meet when the Metal Heads and the Nethers start to mess with them both. The universe is in BIG TROUBLE and they need to work together.Like Ratchet's guns could only get so much use before they break for good, so he constantly needs to buy more, Eco exists in Ratchet's universe. This is also first generation anti hero Ratchet from 2002 who went through all his adventures until a crack in time. Clank is a Timekeeper and Dax is his usual insecure mess.Enjoy the random scenes. I might make a full fic one day.





	Just You, Me, Your Best Friend and Mine

        “I'll tell you what sparky. Since I like your fire I’ll make you a sweet deal. You can walk out of here with everything you can carry.” The old pirate announced much to the amusement of his comrades.

        “Do I have your word?” Ratchet challenged.           

         “Hey what about us?” Dax sputtered.

         Ratchet graced Dax with a stern look of ‘shut up'. The little guy crossed his arms and fumed silently in his direction.

         “On my honor as a pirate.”

          Ratchet smirked. He tossed out his hands opening up the empty inventory slots in the sub space of his gloves. The gun flew off the racks with ease, joining his personal arsenal. Jak's eyes followed row after row until the pirates were dry. Ratchet looked around to make sure he could take no more before he grabbed Dax by the back of his neck he shoved him into Jak’s muscular chest.

          “Here's the mascot.” Ratchet muttered.

          “Hey!” Dax protested before Jak shifted him to his shoulder.

          Ratchet ignored him as he picked up Clank gently and handed him to Jak.

          “Best friend.”

           Clank beamed.

           “And last but not least handsome.” Ratchet put an arm under Jak's knees and waist before hoisting him up with ease making the wastelander's jaw drop in shock.

          “The war effort appreciates your contribution.” Ratchet called over his shoulder as he waltzed out of the empty armory and slammed the door shut.

 

 

 

 

 

        “Ok handsome, I've got this.” Ratchet checked over his weapons and accessed the ammunition depot to purchase the top offs.

        “Can I ask a candid question?” Jak inquired shifting his weight from side to side. Ratchet finished his online work and winced from the rip off sale price. He grumbled as he closed the window that no one should be legally able to charge _that_ much this far off from civilization.

       “You have my undivided attention.” Ratchet smiled charmingly. His eyes slid to the right of Jak's board shoulders and noticed Clank was introducing the ryno weapons to an eager Dax. He glanced back at the suddenly nervous Jak and became jittery himself. Jak clearly had something on his mind.

      “Not that I don't appreciate the compliments but do you…” Jak swallowed thickly eyeing the ground, “mean them?”

      That made Ratchet’s heart twist for two reasons. Number 1 he had been serious the entire time with his flirts and for Jak to think he was playing around with his feelings so callously just plain hurt. Number 2 he was about to enter four waves of death matches for the bolts needed to fix the ship’s engine, distractions were deadly. Taking a deep breath he took the bull by the horns.

       “I do.” The Lombax shrugged trying to keep himself casual, like having Jak confront his flirting was no big deal. When in reality he was coming up with several plausible responses to Jak's eventual request to knock it off.  Not that he had any real hope. People like Jak, kind, compassionate, _curb stomp an enemy dead_ , just didn't like Ratchet like he wanted them too. He was fine with that. The last few months of adventures was fun. If Jak wanted him to keep it friendly, not flirty, he was on board.

      “You do?” Jak cocked an eyebrow. He didn't look angry or uncomfortable.

      “Well yeah,” Ratchet shrugged pulling the lava gun from subspace. “Look, you're the total package sweetheart. You got brains, loads of brawn and you are hot as the atmosphere of Orxon. No joke if you looked twice at me I'd be the luckiest bastard in the solar system.”

       Ratchet waited for Jak to back pedal. He was surprised when Jak leaned forward and pressed his perfect mouth across his own. It was sweet, just like the person giving it. Ratchet leaned in angling for more to which Jak responded before pulling away and licking his lips. Ratchet followed the movement religiously.

       “I like you too Ratch.” Jak's voice was nearly drowned out by Ratchet's pounding heartbeat.

       The area opening song played and Ratchet cursed his luck. Cupping Jak's face tenderly he smirked. “Hold that thought. I'll be back soon.”

 

 

        “Why are you so happy?” Dax's voice was a mix of apprehension and curiosity.

         Jak looked to the right. “Just cleared the air with Ratch.”

         So tied up in his happiness he did not notice how his best friend visibly wilted.

 

 

        “Ok so we have time for the massages right?” Jak looked entirely too eager for Dax's liking. They, the dynamic duo, should be getting the ‘couples' treatment not that over stuffed walking ego Ratchet. However since the resort catered to couples, no one would never buy the pairing and he was stuck with the title of 'pet'. The only good thing out of this arrangement, Tess will let out a giggle as he recounts the story.  

          He watched as the Lombax expertly slid up to Jak and put an arm around his waist.

         “Relax, the vent is too narrow for big strapping boys like us.” Ratchet grinned as Dax's stomach started to sink.

         “Oh no, no, and _no._ ” Dax crossed his arms defiantly. “Come on Jak! My fur is like fucking pashmina! It'll get oily and gross. Do you have _any idea_ what goes on in those slimy tunnels?”

         Jak’s eyes softened in understanding as Dax’s hopes started to rise. Ratchet firmly clapped Dax on the shoulder.

         “Which is why we're sending Clank with you to navigate your way around those slippery spots. Come Jak 45 minutes of bliss await us!”

         In that moment Dax _hated_ that pointy ear bastard. He wasn't a fan of the way Jak seemed to lean into the other's touch when he found everyone else but Dax repugnant.

        “Come on Daxter. The sooner we go, the quicker we come back and you could hit the buffet.” Clank, ever the ray of sunshine pointed out peacefully. Dax let out an exaggerated whine and with a huff turned on his heel and dropped to all fours. Waddling up right did nothing for his back for long periods of time. Glancing back he saw Ratchets hand linger on Jak's lower back as they whispered to each other and traded bright smiles walking down the hall.

        A foreboding thought occurred. Jak liked Ratchet but was the Lombax subtly taking his place?

 

 

 

        “You always said you wanted to walk around the world with me. Here's your chance.” Ratchet stood on a satellite that would take fifteen minutes to walk around front to back. Jak's heart melted. No one had taken a one off request and turned it into such a heart felt gesture. Consider him swept off his feet.

         As they linked hands and entwined fingers the wasteland prince came to a startling conclusion. He liked Ratchet before but now that had grown into something more potent than flirtation. He was starting to fall for the other hero.

         He thought he had loved Kiera but that died with him in the Baron’s testing facility. The second he found her again it was as if they lost what could have been and couldn’t capture what made them so good. It had been an off and on fight for the last three years.

         On the first second of their meeting Ratchet accepted his violent strength and sarcasm without question. His flirtatious banter and loyalty tied up in an attractive package was a punch to his battered heart. Jak came second only to Clank and their vast friendship.

         Panic set in at the thought of truly being in love. A cold sweat broke out on his brow and he nearly stumbled under the weight of such heavy emotion.

         “You ok handsome?” Ratchet asked concerned as he caught Jak nearly kneeling over.

         “Why did you do this?” Jak asked trying not to feel overwhelmed by the revelation.

         “I thought it was cute and it might please you.” Ratchet titled his head in question and his tone was tinged with hesitation.

         “I do,” Jak rushed to explain himself, “no one has done something so…romantic for me before.”

         When Ratchet's happiness dimmed Jak wrapped his arms around him and pressed their helmets together. Ratchet had taken a chance in declaring his intentions with flirtation. Jak would be equally brave.

        “Not a lot of good has happened to me. When it does something horrible always follows it. It scares me that I like you so much and you return those feelings.” This shouldn't be so hard. It was supposed to be _easy_.

        “You don't need to feel afraid.” Ratchet gripped his waist tightly. “Your heart is safe with me. I promise to do right by you. If no one in this shitty galaxy cares about us, we will care for each other. We'll watch each others backs and build a future. You want to go back home. Count me and Clank in. I don't care where we go. As long as we're all together.”

         Jak smiled. “Even Dax?”

         Ratchet let out a huff of air. “I said _all_ of us, didn't I?”

         “I love you.” That was easy.

          Ratchet's eyes were sparkling green now. “I know. You deserve to be happy, just like anyone else. Now come on slow poke. The nebula lights up underneath the satellite in twenty minutes.”

 

 

 

         “So what's the deal here?” Dax confronted Jak as soon as his feet hit the ground. “Sneaking off without me to go on missions now with your new bestie?”

         Ratchet rolled his eyes. Dax could not truly believe he was trying to steal Jak's friendship.

         “Dax what are you talking about?” Jak shifted from foot to foot and crossed his arms.

         “You went off without me.” Dax accused eyes narrowed.

          “You were talking to Tess.” Jak returned keeping his cool.

          “So? You couldn't wait for me to hang up the line before taking off. No one was watching your back.” Dax stormed back and forth before pointing a finger at Ratchet. “As for you-"

           Jak stepped in front of Ratchet. “You've been riding the hate train far too long Dax. Leave him alone.”

           Jak exhaled before softening his tone. “What's this really about pal?”

          Dax's eyes widened before he unleashed a furious tirade of all his grievances. “Are you _for real?_ There is nothing wrong with me. You're the one sneaking off with your new bestie without the OG. IE _ME._ ”

          Jak gave a start as Ratchet burst into peals of laughter. “Oh this is fucking rich. You think were best friends?”

          Dax jumped up on Ratchet's chest plate and shoved his face inches from the Lombax. “Sneaking around stealing someone's best friend is _serious_ business pal. Watch your back.”

          Ratchet managed to take that statement seriously for a total of .5 seconds before he starting laughing again.

          This only enraged Dax further.

          “Dax,” Jak cleared his throat, “he's not my best friend.”

          Dax got right up close and personal with Ratchet. “Could have fooled me.”

          “He's my boyfriend.” Jak supplied and waited for the explosion to hit him full force.

          Dax’s face fell as he pulled back brow furrowed in obvious confusion as he swung back and forth between the grinning idiots. “Say what?”

           “All those time you were on the line with Tess and Clank was doing Time Keeper stuff, we were on dates.” Jak scratched the back of his head.

          “Oh…. _OH_ ….my god.” Dax went bright red as he jumped off Dax and let Jak wrap an arm around his waist. His best friend glanced imploring at him.

          “Well…that's great.” Dax mused.

           “It is?” Jak asked hesitantly.

            Dax’s smile was wide enough to split his face. “I mean look at him! Owns a small fleet of space faring ships, saved the universe countless times! Has a swanky apartment downtown. Tight with the right people. There’s a lot he can offer you.”

           Ratchet almost got whip lash from being the most hated person in the world to having Dax sing his praises.

 

 

 

           “You mean Jak.” Ratchets voice was dripping venom.

           “He is a power house on dark eco.” Quark pointed out.

           “Not happening.” Ratchet shook his head defiantly.

           “Oh come on Ratchet it’s easy. We pretend to send him home, give him our best weapon and try to thin the herd.” Quark’s voice was always heroic. Even when he plotted like a snake.

           “If it's such a good plan,” Ratchet kicked off the wall, “why don't you do it. Take our best gun, head into the breach. Be brave for once.”

           “No need to get nasty.” Quark pouted.

           “I will never do that to him. Fuck you Quark.” Ratchet gritted out as he stormed off.

           “You know, after all this time, I think we might actually die. Him included. All his friends, even his orange pet that hates everything.” Quark argued.

          “So? We faced these odds before.” Ratchet pointed out.

          “Not like this.” Dr. Nefarious made his entrance. “Quark is right, as much as saying it pains me, Jak is our only chance to have a shot of saving the galaxy.”

          “I can't believe your taking _his_ side!” Ratchet snarled tossing his hands up in frustration.

          “You know me better than that kid.” Nefarious responded quietly. “And you know I'm right. If you don't ask him, I will. Wouldn't it be better for everyone involved if he believed he was going home? Give him a good few hours before the end? Or I go tell him what's happening and he volunteers.”

         Ratchet’s face fell as hopelessness set in. They were going to ask Jak to sacrifice himself with or without him. If the wastelander had only a handful of hours left to be happy Ratchet would make the most of them.

         “All right. I’ll do it.” Ratchet begrudgingly agreed.

         He didn't see the quick flash of orange as Dax went running down the hall.

 

 

 

 

 

         Dax was furious. There were few moments in his life that the orange Ottsel lost his fucking mind and this was one of them.

         “It's a set up! We're not going home they're sending us into the nexsus!” Dax hissed fur on end as he raged.

         He waited for Jak to crumble or turn icy cold at his pronouncement. Jak merely hung his head.

         “I know Dax.”

         The world titled under his feet, the rug pulled out, and the air knocked out of his lungs.

         “Wait… you knew?” Dax asked ears sagging.

         “Quark isn't discreet.” Jak shrugged nonchalant.

          Dax's heart went out to him. His lover was sending him to his death and Jak was _letting_ him. As insecure as he was about his place in the world, or how uneasy people were with the eco freak, he did not deserve this.

           Dax was outraged on his behalf. “That shitty-"

          “Stop it!” Jak barked sharply. “Think about it Dax. Who else has the power to put a dent on the metal heads pouring through the nexsus? I can buy them time. I can buy _home_ time.”

          “At the cost of your life.” Daxter spat back before he sagged all out of fight.

          “Maybe but what’s the alternative. Do nothing, watch as the nethers and metal heads kill everyone? I can even slow them until Ratchet thinks of a way to seal the breach.” Jak was nodding his head in acceptance.

          “Your life is worth more than maybes and what ifs.” Dax pointed out putting a paw on his knee.

           Jak sighed. “I guess you’re not watching my back this time huh.”

           “Are you kidding? Where the hell else would I be.”

 

 

 

 

 

         “Ok,” Ratchet kept his eyes on the floor as he handed Jak his weapon. “This is the best weapon in our arsenal. Use it to defend Spargus and Haven.”

         Jak took the heavy pistol with quiet thanks. They were going through the motions. He had been in this situation enough times to know the rules. He wouldn't let on he knew he was heading to the other side of the breach. He wouldn't rage as he had when Count Veger had sentenced him to exile.

         “Thanks Ratch.” Jak's voice was warm despite the ugly cloud hanging over them. Ratchet's eyes snapped up to his own and he looked absolutely _gutted_.

         “For what?” The Lombax inquired still trying to summon a hint of a smile. To keep pretending everything would be alright.

        “For loving me.” Jak whispered as he leaned in and kissed the mouth he'd come to enjoy.

        It was a bitter thing and Ratchet's arms shook as he held him close. When they pulled apart his lower lip quivered as the smaller alien tried to summon his bravado.

       “Remember that if we fail you have three months to get everyone to safety before the metal heads show up.” Ratch warned as the gate warmed up and started to crackle with energy. The pieces that had laid dormant for centuries on the floor flew up to form a Precursor gate across time and space. It would bring him back home days after he left.    

       “I’ll remember.” Jak couldn't smile but he wanted too. He wanted to pull Ratchet close and whisper words of endearment. He knew this was ripping him up inside as surely it was Jak.

      “Jak…” Ratchet was clearly close to confessing. Unable to face reality Jak yanked him close to keep him from falling apart. The pantomime was a safe place to be. If they could keep pretending it would be ok.

       Jak could convince himself his heart wasn't breaking. It hurt that Ratchet would throw him away but he understood his reasoning. These last few hours leading up to the end were the best in his life. Why taint the moments before it was time to let go?

      “So I'll see you in three months time? Metal head threat extinguished.” Jak asked his voice tight with false cheer and suffering.

      “Yeah. We'll drink cheap beer in those temples you talk about all the time.” Ratchet even chuckled weakly.

      “Hunt down marauders in my slick ride.” Jak agreed. His mind conjuring all the things they would not get to do. “Go hover boarding in Haven Forest.”

      “Get married in Spargus City.”

       Jak gave a start. “Are-are you purposing?”

       Ratchet pulled back and grasped his hands. “I've lost enough people to know where this is heading. Give me something to look forward too.”

       Jak, despite it all was grinning. It just happened around Ratchet, his lips was starting to hurt from all the muscle use. “Fuck it. There's no one better for me than you. I'll marry you. The second I get back I'll talk to Pecker about the arrangements.”

       It was a shame there would be no hover boarding, no bandit chasing in the wasteland. No wedding.

       The gate trembled.

        “It's time Ratchet.”

        “I know.”

        “You need to let go of my hands.”

         “I _know_.”

         And yet he kept a firm hold until Jak pulled back.

        Gathering a glowering Dax close Jak put him on his perch he fired off a salute to his lover and entered the portal. He hoisted the gun up as soon as the calm soothing blue disappeared and fired a shot with a snarl only to stumble back as the weapon hit the controls of a computer lab.

         “Jak what _the hell!”_ Ashlin snarled as she poked her head up after taking cover from the bombs.

          It slammed into him with the force of precursor magic. Ratchet had flipped on Quark and sent him home.

          Whirling around his gaze caught the already shrunken gate and Ratchets face disappearing beyond the light years that separated them. He looked at peace with his decision.

          Jak was running across the floor towards the glowing blue portal. It was far to late to force the Lombax to reverse his choice. The gate shut closed and with a burst of light all was silent except for the barely concealed sobs of a warrior brought to heel by fate.

           He should have known better than to try and be happy.


End file.
